Trapped Soul
by minhthu12-Present
Summary: Stumbling upon an abandoned tower on a island that the whole crew had just arrived on. Ace broke into the tower by the window on the roof only to found a girl collapsed on the floor. Finding out that she spent her whole life in the tower, Ace promised her that he would bring her to the crew tomorrow. He did it on a spur of the moment. He didn't even know her name. OC.
1. First Meeting

**Michaela M&M's Note:**

**Hello, everyone! I know I said I might publish a story in June (If you don't know what I am talking about please read in my profile under the Special Notes) and right now it's July so I'm really sorry. You see my computer's screen is not working so it went on a "vacation". And when I'm on my brother's computer, every time I tried to type in Doc Manager for a while, the screen will completely freeze and I can't move anything. Then I will have to force shut down and open it again. I kept trying and the results were still the same. And that's why I couldn't update anything. Another reason why I couldn't was when I tried to write my chapters on another place, everything I wrote doesn't seem satisfying to me. I like what wrote 3 times or more of the same chapter and I couldn't get it like on my mind so it's quite frustrating. So I'm super sorry for that. Also about my potting for the series is not going to be very good so it's probably going to take me a long time before I can even publish one story that is related to the series. So I apologize. Maybe I can but maybe I can't depends on my progress. This is almost all I want to say.**

**This story that you are reading right now is not going to be very long I guess. Maybe like The Bell's Carols, but I'm not sure. Could be less, could be more I don't know. I actually have this idea for like a long time ago. But I guess I forgot about it. There are other stories that I had and maybe I will publish them and share them with you. Just maybe if I'm not too lazy. But if I do please read them. Anyway that's about it. I do hope you have a wonderful summer. I apologize for my grammar, English and etc. I hope you enjoy this story. Thank you for your support.**

**Inspiration for Story: Tangled (the Movie if you don't know), Rapunzel.**

**P.S. the cover image is the OC. The clothes are the same too.**

**P.P.S. The story My Question for You is actually based on this story. **

**P.P.P.S I know this story is terrible but bear with me.**

* * *

**First Meeting**

I stared at the words in front of me, flipping the pages as I finished the last sentence of the paper. My only source of light was getting weaker and weaker as each moment passed by. The skylight was opened a little bit so fresh air could come in. Sunset was coming, so I stood up and walked over to my bed choosing my steps carefully since I didn't want to trip on my books. I turned on the lamp that was on the nightstand and sat down on my baldachin bed and started reading again, hitting the page I left off. This cycle kept repeating. I didn't bother counting the days that had passed by.

The four seasons passed by in a second, but it was still the same as usual. The same books. The same place. The same cycle. The same me. My only companion was a white dove that would always visit me. Tick-tock, tick-tock, went the clock. It was the only sound I hear the whole day. Time once again passed me like a stranger. Not even one look back. I noticed something that day. I didn't have what the books called friends.

…

"I'm bored." I put down my book and look up at the skylight. Through the glass window was an endless blue sky with white clouds that could go anywhere. How lucky...Books were scattered all around the floor making it look impossible to walk on. It couldn't be help. I didn't have any bookshelves to put all these books in. My only source of nature light was being taken away by the ivy outside as it was slowly covering the window. I look all around me. It was still the same scene as always.

My baldachin bed was standing on the right side with the nightstands and the closet filled with dresses. The opposite side of it was a mini kitchen which I rarely use due to my inappetence. In the south was the bathroom in plain sight since I was the only one here. And in the north is the dining room and the living room. Where I eat and read. In the middle of the room was a carpet, and on the ceiling was a piece of rope hanging around with a knot on it. It looked like those ropes people used for suicide I read in the books.

I sighed in depression since there was nothing to do. Knitting, art, baking, reading, cleaning, everything was boring. I already have enough clothes so I don't I have to knit nor sew. There are no more space on the walls for me to paint on and the paper for me is for writing. What was the use of baking goods when I don't even eat? I don't want to reread every single book that I'm already finish with. Cleaning wasn't needed since everything was clean and the books don't count. Today was another boring day.

I stared out through the skylight again even though there was nothing to see except the sky. I stared at my own pale skin that hasn't seen the sun for so many years. Now that I look in the mirror, I looked like a ghost if you ask me. Pale skin that was white as snow. Emerald eyes that was dead to the world. And green hair that past my feet. I wore a white sundress only to make it worse. I wore no shoes since what was the use of it. I wouldn't be surprise if I was a ghost.

"What should I do?" I asked myself in desperate needs.

I fell on my bed only to see the sun shining at me. But only particles of the light went through due to the ivy. I held my hand up like I'm trying to reach for it. "It would be nice, if I can see the real sun for myself." If only.

…

No longer did gentle breeze of summer fresh air came into the tower. The ivy was blocking everything. No more sun could be seen, only my lamp was my source of light now. The dove that always visited me, gave up and went away. I could no longer see the little glimpse of the outside world. As time passed, it felt more difficult to breathe each day. Like I had a limit of air. "I feel terrible…" My complaint was unheard.

I searched around the room for something to do. I had even stack the books into proper places, so the floor was somewhat clean. I look under my bed if there was anything under it. I stretched out my arm hoping that I would find something since it was all dark underneath. Then I made contact with something, I was sure it was a book. I got it out and in my hand was an old book. The cover is all dusty, and the pages are wanting to fall apart. It's been down there for a long time.

I never seen the book before so my curiosity got the better of me. Ignoring its age, I started reading it right away. It was a really interesting book. It was mainly about a girl named Ruby. A 12 years old whose body and soul replaced another baby in a womb. It was like reincarnation but yet it was not since she didn't die. In both her past and now life, she had the power of a Medusa. She was lonely. Ever since I had finish the book, I decided to fix it up. It had become my favorite book.

…

I had now keep track of the time passed by. The book that I found under my bed showed the life of the young girl. Her good and bad times as she was aging, the troubles as she was growing up. I stared at the mirror that reflected my face. No matter how much time had passed I still look the same as usual. The only thing that changed was my hair growth. I had notice it. My height was the same as last year, my face was still the same and so was my body.

As each day passed, the air that was keeping me alive became thinner and thinner like I was in the atmosphere of a peak of the highest mountain. I was due to pass out in any second now. My view was becoming blurry, and my steps were wobbly like I couldn't stand straight. I was gasping for air, and my hand unconsciously was grasping for my heart. I collapsed on my knees as my body couldn't take it anymore. Was I going to die like how the books described death? My half lidded eyes only wanted to rest. Before I knew it I lost my conscious. I could feel my body falling down and hit the cement floor hard. My head hurts, but I couldn't say anything.

The sound of books collapsing means that I had knocked down a pile of books as I collapsed. I didn't know how but I could feel what was going on around my body though I had already lost conscious. Tick-tock, tick-tock went the clock. That was the only sound I heard as my body laid there. It felt like my soul and body were separate beings. That could explain why I could still conscious for some reason. It can be like my body has shut down while my senses are still active.

Though I couldn't see it, I could hear sounds on the skylight. Like ripping or something. *Crash!* The sound of the window' glass broke.

I could some part of the glass fall on me. "Oops, I guess I over punched it." A voice said while chuckling to itself. A person was here? It was a man's voice I guessed. I actually never heard one before. But it had deeper pitch than mine so I guess it was, "Man, I can barely breathe even though I'm not in the room!"

"Ah! A dead person! Did I accidently kill her?!" *Thump!* I guess that person jump down, "Ah, there's so many books! Wait this is not the time to be amazed! Is she still breathing?" A warm hand reached to my hand. He was checking for my pulse. Amazingly I was still alive.

"She's still breathing, thanks goodness…" The person sighed in relief and let go of my hand. His hand was really warm compared to mine. "But she's really cold. Man, she even look like a ghost. I better put her back in bed and warm her up." The man put his hands under my body, and lift me up in a bridal style. "She's really light, she feels like she's only weighs only a few pounds." He commented when he picked me up.

Due to the contact with his body, my own body unconsciously snuggled up to his warm body. He didn't have a shirt on, since I couldn't feel any clothes. He was half naked I assumed. Surprise at the sudden contact and action, I could feel the sudden interruption in his pace. He laid me down on my bed; I no longer could feel the cold concrete floor, except I met with the soft mattress of mine. I snuggled like a baby under the blanket searching for its warmth. The man chuckled at my action, though I couldn't really move, I like being warm. I tried to at least lift up my eye lid but couldn't since my body wasn't ready for it.

A second later, I then felt a warm light rinse on me. I think it was a warm light, it was more like a fire. It was either the man went through my closet for a candle (which was impossible since I hear no racket) or he had some kind of heat material. I could feel that I was getting my body temperature back. The broken window only made it better since fresh air from nature came in. My breathing pace went slowly back to normal. My lungs now was more active than before.

My finger twitched, my body that used to be numb; I could feel them again. Though I could not move that much, I could move my fingers and toes now. I tried to speak but came out was a groan. But the man heard it, and I could feel that his mood has lighten up. I could lift my eye lid a little bit so I did. My vision was really blurry so I couldn't see well. However I did see figure, much bigger than mine. That was when I tried to blink to clear my vision. The once far away figure was now closed up to my face.

My eyes widen at the sudden closeness. I tried to scream but my voice was hoarse. My body did react and scooted back in a hurry. I almost fell down since I was on the edge of my bed. "Sorry, sorry, did I scare you?" I blinked in a hurry trying to make out how the man look like.

He was muscular, and much taller than I. Black hair and eyes, childish freckles decorated the face with a worried expression. An orange cowboy hat stood on his head. He was shirtless like how I had guessed. Black shorts with a belt attached to it with the letter A on it. "Are you okay?" He asked the question with a lot of concern.

I nodded real quickly as I tried to redeem myself. I quickly took a deep breath in and out. "I'm really sorry for scaring you." I just shook my head and smiled gently. He looked like a nice person. I think.

"It's okay." My words came out like a whisper and my words were all cracked up. "Water." He looked at me confuse but then realize what I was talking about. I point at the mini kitchen at the fridge at where the water was. He walked right over and open the fridge got out the container of water, I then pointed where the cups were and he poured me a cup. I drank it in delight.

I drank the whole cup in just a second, I guess I was really thirsty. "Thank you very much for your assistance." I thanked him getting out of bed. He just scratch behind his head and grinned.

This was my first human contact. "You're welcome! But are you okay? I don't know if you faint because of me or not but are you really okay?"

I nodded with a smile. I was really much better. If he hadn't broke the window and find me, I would have died. "I'm okay. And no it wasn't your fault that I faint. Though I must thank you you for breaking the window." Now he was confuse.

"You see I faint due to the lack of air, I have been living in this small tower for a very long time, so long that the ivy outside covered the skylight blocking out my only source of air. And thanks to the cramped space, I faint." I explained to him calmly, he just look at me understanding the situation.

The man's attention didn't stay with me long since he started looking around the room. I guess he didn't notice it since he was so busy with me. "This place looks really old though. How long have you been here?" He asked out of curiosity.

How long, huh…? Now that I notice it I never really keep track before this year and I can't really remember. That was when I noticed. I had no memories of me when I was a child. "I'm not really sure of it myself. How long I have been here…" I answered him with honesty and he look at me surprised at the answer himself, "But I think…I been here ever since I was born. I think."

"Anyway that's seems like a gloomy subject let's move on to another one!" He grinned brightly like the sun and sat crisscrossed in front of me, who was sitting on the bed.

I only nod in response. I did have a question for him. "Why did you came to this tower, stranger-san?" He put his fingers on his chin and thought.

"Well, me and my crew, we just arrived here on this island. I decided to explore and then I found this tower of yours." Crew? "I wanted to know what's inside and my only way was in was the window so I broke it thinking no one was in it." He grinned sheepishly with his hand on the back of his head.

"Neh, is this crew a marine's or a pirate's?" I heard about them in a book before. It seemed interesting.

"My crew's a pirate, we're the Whitebeard Pirates. I'm sure you've heard about it before right?!" He asked me excitedly while grinning. Pirates? I heard they were bad people but I guess it's not all that true. But Whitebeard Pirates? I never heard of it. I shook my head.

His face turned into horror shock. "I tell you all about them! We are…" I listen to every word he said as he describe them. They seemed to be very friendly people of how the man described them. And I thought that pirates were bad and marines were good. Never judge a book by its cover or so that's what the book said itself. Although the man had only been in the crew for one year, he had a high bounty. So he was infamous. Even though he was such a nice guy. This was the first time someone had told me a story instead of the book itself. It was more exciting, and my heart was beating fast as he spoke each word.

He described each island they had went to, I had to admit I was really jealous of him. To able to travel anywhere he wants. When I had asked him about the good and bad things he just scowled and explained to me. "Being a pirate is all about adventure, and freedom. Those who just do bad things are just idiots who don't deserve the title of a pirate." Freedom, huh? That word really fired me up. Before I knew it, the sun was ready to say good bye and the pirate man had to go.

Before he left he asked me a question, "Do you sometime feel lonely?" I titled my head at the sudden question.

"You know since you've been for your whole life, don't you ever feel lonely or trapped like a caged bird?" He asked me with a frown.

I looked down meeting the cover of my favorite book that was laying on the cold concrete. I nodded, kneeling down to hold the book. "It's lonely," I admitted, "But…today I don't feel lonely. Thanks to Pirate-san." I smiled and he looked at me.

His face seemed like he had decided on something. "Yosh! I decided!"

"Decided?" I repeated the word slowly not knowing what he meant.

"Yeah, tomorrow in the morning. I'll come back here!" He smiled at my shock expression, "And I'll bring you to my friends and introduce you to them! I'll ask Oyaji if it's okay for you to join our crew. So…" He took out his hand and touch mine, he wrapped his pinky around mine, "You have promise to come with me."

He grinned and I smiled with a blush on my face. Joining his crew, meeting new people tomorrow. It sounds nice. "Promise!"

"I'll have to go now but I'll be back tomorrow so don't worry!" He let go of my pinky jumped up to the roof through the skylight. "See you tomorrow!" He waved good-bye and left.

I lift up my hand and waved mouthing the same words he said only quieter. What a weird guy I had decided. He was just stranger I met today but yet he's doing all of this for me. I barely even knew about him. "Pirate-san is so weird." I commented quietly.

'Wait a minute…' I thought, 'All this time…I been calling him Pirate-san. I didn't even ask for his name.' I ignored my thought and walked over to my bed. I held the water container and the cup and put it back where it was. I'll found out tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay this chapter reached over 3000 words. Hooray! This is actually the first time ever I written this much. I spent like two days writing this trying to edit and add all the stuffs I want in this thing. And I reached 3000 words! I am so happy. Anyway I know this was a boring beginning but since I'm not really good with actions and all those yet so sorry that I disappointed you guys! I tried my best so please don't kill me. And I did put a P.P.P.S. that it would be terrible. So yeah. You did it on your own will so yeah. If you don't know I had super trouble with this chapter. Because one time my whole computer froze and I didn't even save the chapter so I had rewrite the whole half of the chapter and it was hard for me since I couldn't really remember what I wrote. I was really angry afterward that I stopped writing for like a few hours before continuing to rewrite everything so yeah. **

**I had a lot of problems going on. And tomorrow I have a party at my aunts' place so I don't think I have enough time to write the next chapter. And on Sunday I have to go to my aunt's houses again. Tomorrow is my only free time. But I'm not sure since this month is when everyone like my family's relative and family friends comes over to visit and I'm getting kicked out of my own house. I will bring the computer with me but yeah. Kicked out of my own house, giving up on my own room for some person I don't even know. Sucks to be me. And then after that I'm going on a cruise for my grandpa's birthday. And I think we are going somewhere else I'm not sure where again but yeah. I have a busy summer this year unlike the other years so I won't have a lot of free time so once again sucks to be me. Since I wanted to write the whole summer. But yeah that's basically my schedule so sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story!**


	2. Leaving

**Michaela M&M's Note:**

**The story of my day: (This is a column I will do when I have something happened on my day)**

**Hey guys, okay on July 4. My arm hurts the whole the time. Cause guess what? In the morning, my mom decided to force me out of my bed and dragged me with her and my dad to Manito Park. We went there with my other cousins' family. It was brutal for me since I had to take pictures for them, I felt sleepy, and I had to do poses for pictures. We went there for taking pictures which was fine with me but I didn't like it when people take pictures of me though. I can take pictures for people but not people taking pictures of me so yeah. I'm more of a cameraman. WE spent like two hours of pictures at Manito Park then we went home for a little rest. At around 5:00 p.m. we went to my aunt's house for a dinner party I guess I would say. I wasn't hungry. And I didn't even eat that much the whole day all I did was drink the whole day. We ate burgers at my aunt's house, we get to make our own but when I made my burger. I only ate half of it and gave the other half to my older cousin. He used to eat since he always it his little brother's food since the little one never ate that much food. I was still tired. And right now I still am. **

**We stayed at her house for like 4 hours at the most and then went to River Front Park to see the fireworks. We sat at the wrong spot so we had to run to a nice spot to see. And since I was recording my arm hurts for holding my phone for the whole 20 minutes. Though the whole place smelled like smoke. When we were going home, my head and all felt really dizzy due to my most annoying cousin's rambling. I really hate him for that. When I got home, I went into my bedroom, and turned on my phone to play on it. I went to sleep at 2:00 a.m. Woke up at 6 but went back to bed. My heads still hurts for some reason. And then on July 6, on Sunday I have to go to another aunt's house for family gathering dinner. I don't mind but I dead tired. SO yeah. What I'm explaining in this note doesn't explain my whole pain so whatever. Thanks for listening if you're reading.**

**Story:**

**I don't really have anything to say about the story that much so yeah. Thank you for reading my story and supporting it. I apologize for my grammar and English. And please enjoy this chapter. And before I go, One Piece manga has started explaining Law's past I guess so that's mean I will be rewriting ****The Bell's Carols**** soon.**

**Updated: July 7, 2014. Originally was supposed to be update on July 4, 2014. But bro needed to borrow the computer.**

**P.S. I was going to edit this but due to my hurry today I couldn't. So I apologize.**

* * *

**Leaving**

I wondered. I wondered why today was the same exact as yesterday. Holding tightly on my book, I felt my hands shaking a little bit. I was scared. I hugged my knees, tears were warning to fall. When was the last time I felt like this? I couldn't remember, and the more I tried to remember; it hurts. The walls that protected me was the piles of books. But the books itself later became my enemy. Like it trapped me into a corner.

Today's night is a little cold. I could hear howls from the wolves. The moon was bright and full, and not a single cloud in sight. It light shined my room giving little comfort and discomfort. For some reason my vision of the whole room was a nightmare. Everything seems hazy, eyes seemed to be staring at me though there was nobody. Only me and the furniture. The rope in the middle of the room seemed to be the scariest of them all. I clutched my ears to clock any sounds, even though it was only me. My eyes were shut tight refusing to meet anything. Why was I feeling this way?

I was scared. I don't want this. I want to escape this tower. I don't want to remember. I just want…I just want…I just want the thing I desired the most. The pain of my nails against my skin left a semi-circled mark.

…

The stranger I saw yesterday did come back. He jumped through the broken skylight and almost landed to the pile of books that was nearby him. Though he used his body to lean back, so he fell the other direction. It was a funny sight to look at. I giggled a little bit. It was a little bit though foreign for me to do that. I wasn't used to it. But I got a feeling that I will be doing that for a while.

"Good morning!" He greeted me with a grin. He seemed to always be cheerful and happy.

"Good morning, pirate-san." I greeted back with a small smile and bowed. In my hands was my favorite book as I was about to reread it again. "You came back." I commented only to make him frowned a little bit.

"I did promised you. Have more trust in me." He stood up and kind of ruffled my hair. I flinched since I wasn't used to this kind of behavior, and tried to fix my hair.

"I'm sorry." It wasn't strange for me not to trust him that much since I didn't even know his name. Although we did spent a lot of time together yesterday. His frown changed into a smile which turned into a grin.

He stepped forward to me and held my hands. I was surprised at the sudden action and touch, but due to the action I dropped my book. At least nothing happened to it. "I talked to Oyaji, and he said that you can come with us!" He said happily and eyed-smiled, "Isn't that great?! You can see the world now!"

The world…it has been bothering me last night. Ever since Pirate-san visited, his stories and promise hit me hard. I have only learn about the outside world through my books. I never actually experiences it before. I somewhat desired for it. In the books showed no emotions, so I never know the dangers of it. So everything is a surprise, but my desire only grew stronger I guess. I never really know what I want and what I don't want. Probably because I never actually concern for it.

"Neh, Pirate-san." I called out to him.

"Hmm?"

"Yesterday, you told me all about your adventures, but…" He let go of my hands, "you never actually told me much about your nakamas beside your 'Oyaji'." I was really curious now. He did told me a lot of his adventures and he tell of his friends. But never did he describe their appearance nor personality that much. He did spoke of this 'Oyaji' Captain that was known as Whitebeard fondly though. There might be a chance that his friends are the same.

"Oh yeah. I never did tell you much about them." He put his hand on his chin, his body in a standing thinking position, "You'll know them when you meet them though so don't worry!" He just gave me a reassuring smile that gave me a lot of comfort. Though his words did not comfort me at all. I think I'll be okay if I stick to him and this 'Oyaji' person. However it did concern me why would he call his captain father though, is his captain his father?

"Pirate-san, I do have a question I want to ask…"

"Sure, ask away. We have a lot of time before my crew set off to another island!"

Both of us were sitting on the floor, and teacups were set in front of us as he put himself at home. I'm surprised that he's so carefree. I wonder if all people were like him. "Why do you call your captain 'Oyaji'?"

The smile on his lips tells it all. "I asked the same question to my friend on the crew too." Now I was curious, Pirate-san asked that? It was somewhat shocking to me for some reason, maybe because it doesn't fit his personality? "Why did they call him 'Oyaji'? Why did he call them 'musuko'? That guy, he said, "'Because he calls us his son…To the rest of the world, we're outcasts. It makes us happy even if it's just a word."'. We're a whole big family basically." Family. That word was foreign to me. I never knew what it means, nor what it's like.

I felt a single tear fell, but that was it. Pirate-san didn't notice which I was glad for. A family. My mind was deep in thoughts. I wonder why? I don't have one. I never really thought about these stuffs before. My childhood, my family, my time here, and much more. Never once have they crossed my mind before. I looked at those words before but never did it affect me that much. Was it because how he said it. I'm not sure. Now that I look at it, it was a complete mystery. The more I think about it, maybe it was good for me to come with him after all; I knew I had promised him but it was a spur of the moment. But now that I think about it clearly maybe if it's just a little bit, I could learn about my past.

"You have a wonderful…father." I commented as I smiled. He turned to me and grinned.

"He's going to be yours soon." A father, heh…I look down on the floor, a small smile visible on my face.

"Un…" Was my answer.

We just sat there in silence. Both looking up to the sky through the broken skylight. Clouds passed by the usual, and birds flew in flocks. It was a peaceful moment. A family. That word kept repeating in my mind. I felt excited for it. A father, a whole crew of siblings. It was sure a big family especially how Pirate-san described it. Although we're acting like we're old friends, I still didn't know his name. How amusing.

I look around the room for a long time. The fact that I was going to leave this place made me feel a little sad. I know, I know that I've been locked up because of this tower. But although I don't know how many years, I been here probably my whole life. It was the place where I grew up I guess. I don't know, I'm not sure but I guess I can say that this was my first home. I was going to miss this place, I know it. I played with my hair as I was deep in thought. I was doubting my decision of going. Should I? Or should I not?

Pirate-san noticed my doubting expression and held my hands. I flinched but somewhat was used to it. "Don't worry, you'll be okay. You're going to love it with us!"

I stared at him back. "Am I really good enough?" I asked him with a worried face, "I don't know if I should become a pirate. What if your crew doesn't like me?" My voice only made it worse. He stared at me for a long time. Those eyes he had made me feel scared.

"Then ask yourself this: Is this what I want?" He finally said, his eyes locked with me. His tone wasn't like before, unlike all cheerful it was all serious. It scared me very much.

"This is not about the others, it's about you. I invited you for your sake. It was a spur of the moment but right now I'm really sure that you are worthy. No everyone is worthy. But the only problem is that are you ready. Is this what you want?"

All that was left was the silence greeting us. His eyes were still locked with my teary ones. He held my hands tightly so much that I want to cry but it was comforting. What I want. What did I really want? He admitted that it was a spur of the moment but then he was sure of it later on. All these time locked up in this tower. My interest of the outside world was 0. But now he changed it. I wanted to go, but I didn't want to bother everyone. I didn't want to bother him. Doing this for a stupid me. What did I really want?

Wealth, popularity, power? No…none of the above. What I wanted to know was the truth of myself. But what I wanted the most was…probably something that lies in his crew. That was for the future, I somewhat just know it. But right now what I wanted was the truth. Why was I here? Who were my family? What was my past? I wanted to know for the first time. I stared right back into his eyes. What I want. Thank you, Pirate-san.

I felt guilty for having him help me all the time. Reassuring me, inviting me, saving me. He done a lot for me. I'm really happy. I return the reassuring hold, and held his hand tightly. He was shock at my action but got over it as I started speaking. "You know. Before you came here, I never really did care for the outside. All I cared was just staying out of contact. I never really did care about my past, family, or friends. Never did once did those came to my mind, but ever since Pirate-san came here. You made everything clear now for me." I felt my hands gripped his even more. "That freedom that pirates have, those dreams that pirates have, the adventures that everyone have, all the friends that they have, I decided. In order to learn the truth about me, I will be a pirate, and become a part of your family. That's my answer." Hopefully will always stay like that.

His answer lies beyond his grin as he returns my grip. "Good answer."

I could feel my hands all red from the gripping. That was a nice thing to disturb the mood. WE both let go of each other's' hands embarrassed. None of us talked for a while. I broke the silence as I put myself in a crouching position as I pick up the book I dropped. "I guess I should start packing up now." I said as I stood up, "So that I can go to your ship, that is." His face brighten and he was up right away.

"Yeah!"

I looked around the tower, there was basically nothing to bring really. All the books in here, I've already memorized and I'm already bored of it. The only book I wanted to bring was the book I was holding right now. Art supplies, I can always get it outside I'm sure, besides mine was all ruined. Almost everything in this room, there was nothing to me to bring. I'm sure my book was all I need. Besides I didn't have a suitcase to carry anything. Clothes, I probably can buy them out there when I get money. Or I can just make my own clothes like before.

"Is that all you really need?" Pirate-san asked me. Staring at the book I was holding. I just nod.

"I can get everything outside anyway. Besides they aren't important as this book I'm holding anyway." I commented holding the book tightly to my chest.

He just stared at me just a little longer if I wanted to change my mind. But my mind was made and he knew it. He then held me by my waist and smiled. "Hang on." I only listened to him and held him back.

I looked up the skylight, it wasn't that far away, I could always up to reach it. 'Why would he say that?' I wondered. I then know the answer why when he jumped up to the skylight and exited onto the roof. I felt a strong gush of wind blew against me, almost strong enough for me to fall. But Pirate-san's arm were strong enough to hold me back. "See what I mean?" He asked and I only just nod my head.

I opened my eyes to get a glimpse of the outside world. It was beyond extraordinary. My view of the world was bigger, unlike when I look up to the skylight. This place was amazing. The forest that surrounded the tower were right now blooming with flowers. Different types of birds chirped, a melody could be heard all around. Behind us was a huge waterfall, its mist freshened me up immediately. The first thing I noticed was how high the tower was, it was even higher than the trees around us. I thanked my books so that I can identified everything that was out here.

I couldn't see what was below us nor beyond the magical forest since my hair was covering my view due to the wind. But it was okay, maybe later I will see it. "Amazing, isn't it?" He said smiling to me. I only nod like a happy child.

I couldn't express my words for my happiness. Who knew the world could be so beautiful? "I was shock myself comparing this place to the looks outside." Outside?

"What do you mean, pirate-san?" I asked him quite confused.

"Well, you see when my crew and I first came here, the island looked like a complete wretch." I couldn't believe it, this beautiful place a wretch. "The outside was terrible like there was a war going on for a long time. That's when I went exploring, it was really hard for me to find this place since it was hidden so carefully. Like no one wants anyone to find this place. But if you look at the whole island, this is the only place that is still green."

It sounded terrible. And if I go down, I will find out how terrible this island is. What made me wonder is how this part of island is still green. There are things that are good to left unsolved, or so what the books say. I had still felt doubtful about this though. I stared back down in the skylight. I was going to miss this place a lot. Ace noticed my stare. "Although you said all those stuffs, it will be hard to leave the place where you spent your whole life in."

Silence is all there is. "Let's go! To the ship." His voice changed to happy and I held him tighter with a smile. He returned my hold, and jumped off the roof.

"KYA!"Came out of my mouth. I still didn't know Pirate-san's name.

* * *

**Okay, this has been the fastest I had update in my whole life. Cause in ****The Bell's Carols.**** I literally gave up on every chapter. And this chapter is like 3000 words. I am amazed at myself. Okay, my cousin came to visit for the week so I probably won't have time to update until next week. If I'm lucky then maybe I will. Because this week, my schedule is busy since my bro and I are going to show her around the place and are bringing her to other places. I thank you for the support and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please Fav.**

**Please Follow.**

**And Please review on how you think this story is. If it's a complaint please don't be too harsh on me. Thank you.**

**To Otaku-chan: I thank you for the review. And I will try to follow your advice.**


	3. Lost

**Michaela M&M's Note:**

**The story of the day: (July 12-13)**

**This whole week. I am not going to talk about it. It was fun and all but we had a limit of time so we couldn't even play anything. This whole week I spent with my cousin and brother was hell. And I am serious. It was absolutely hell. I won't tell you much but I tell you about the last two days. My cousin wanted to go into those big cities for once. And we had already planned this a long time ago. My brother brought me and my cousin to Seattle in Washington by car. It took six hours since my cousin, she wanted to see the landscapes. I don't mind since I had more time to sleep in the car. I didn't sleep last night since I stayed up watching on my phone. But I couldn't tell the truth to them at all. That would be bad if I did. But when we got to Seattle, my brother didn't expect out hotel to be so far away. 1 hour and 30 minutes away from downtown. All we did at Seattle was take pictures and that was it. Dinner was okay but I didn't like it that much.**

**The next day was hell. We had to bring my cousin to Portland in Oregon so she can catch her plane. We got there on time and all but my butt hurts from sitting too much. I had a family relative there in Oregon but they were at California so we couldn't stay at their house for the night. It was okay since I didn't want to see my cousin (Not the same one) there. He was an annoying brat if you ask me. So we went back home to Spokane. Now I was scared. I got into a car accident once when we were going to Oregon once when I was little with my family. And we drove there too. So my fear got worse. I tried going to sleep but I couldn't due to my fear. And what even makes me even more tick off is that I wanted to poop but I couldn't. So my butt hurts like crazy. We got home safely. Everything was fine. So yeah. I'm still tired from all the things we did last week but I wanted to do this chapter for you so yeah.**

**Story:**

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait but if you read my story of the day then you understand why. Sometime you should read it, since it might be funny but I'm not going to force you at all. So no worries. Any way I have not much news so no worries. Though it was a pain in the ass to write this. And you will understand why once again if you read story of the day.**

**Anyway, the news that is going on is that once in a week I will update one chapter. If possible I might update it early. But yeah. But due to my laziness and the upcoming event in summer vacation I might update them late. So yeah. Especially in August I'm going to Seattle and on a cruise so I'm a little bit busy. I'm also going to Silverwood so yeah, A pain in the ass.**

**Once in a while I might do some short stories or one shots for fun okay. To keep me active and not let me be bored of this story. Or lose interests. This is about it I don't want to go into much details. Later I will but not now. Anyway, thank you for all your support I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this story. Sorry for grammars and mistakes.**

**Updated: July 14, 2014.**

**P.S. The book that she was holding is with Ace that's why you won't see it in this chapter.**

**P.P.S. I didn't have a chance to edit this that much. (I really meant it.)**

* * *

**Lost**

I was lost. Before I knew it, I had lost Pirate-san. I looked around my surroundings only to find the disgusting scene that Pirate-san had talked about. It had still smelled of blood. A blanket of mist covered the whole place. Skeletons and weapons were found on the ground every corner. It had looked like a war had been happening. I wanted to puke but I would only made it only even more disgusting. What I was confused about was how I not knew of such a war that was happening outside. The battlefield looked old, but I'm not an archaeologist so I'm not sure how old it would be.

I covered my nose to keep it away from the horrid smell of the environment. It was truly terrible. Pirate-san was right when I compared this to the tower. I kept walking trying to find Pirate-san. Truly he was looking for me to, right? Let's just hope that I don't run into trouble though. That would be a disaster.

Each step I took made a crunching noise that I wasn't really fond of. And each time I take a sip of the scene, I got a sick feeling in my stomach. I am really not fond of this at all. I kept walking looking around my surroundings. This was really different from the tower. It was really obvious since everything here was red. Even the sky, the dead trees, the river, the ground. This was a little too much blood shedding.

I really couldn't find an end to the forest though. There was no pathway so it made it even harder. I just hoped that I would run to Pirate-san soon. And I hope that I would get his name before something happen to me. It's a little stupid if I don't have his name, especially after all he had done for me. Now why did I ever not ask his name? Maybe it's I don't know how. This is my first time communicating with a human. I was starting to think of how to ask the simple question not even noticing that I had bumped into somebody.

Before I fell down, I could feel the grip of the person's hand on my arm. I closed my eyes to feel contact with the ground but it didn't came. Instead I was standing, and was in someone chest. It was bare just like Pirate-san's but the person was wearing an open shirt. I opened my eyes only to see a T with a semi curve on it. It looked kind of like Pirate-san's back. I blinked once and twice. Who was this? "Are you okay, yoi?" I looked up only to see a laid back, sleepy face looking at me. His hair reminded me of a pineapple in those books.

I gasped a little bit in surprise and fell down on my butt. At least I didn't hit my head. "Gomen, yoi. I didn't mean to scare you." The man kneeled down and held out a hand. Which I was hesitant about. "I didn't expect to find a person still living on this island." I stood up thanks to his help. "Matte, maybe you're the girl Ace found." The man whispered to himself. Ace, who is that? I felt like I should know.

Who was this man? As I observe the man, he looked like peaceful. He is a lean, muscular man, with some kind of cross on his chest a little bit like Pirate-san's only his wasn't a Jolly Roger. He had blond hair that sticks up like a pineapple's green. A sleepy and laid back expression decorated his face. He wore a purple jacket, (explaining why I felt his care chest), dark gray, knee-long pants and black sandals. He was a little cool looking like Pirate-san. "Can you speak, yoi?" I snapped out of my daydreaming and observation, and nodded my head with a squeak.

"You don't have to be that scared of me, yoi." He said trying to comfort me. He had a calm aura around him while Pirate-san was warm and friendly. "My name's Marco, yoi. Yours?" Was this how people ask for other's people names? As I was about to answer I stopped. What was my name?

I grasped my head trying to think. I can't remember anything. Was this why I never asked Pirate-san for his name? Because I didn't even know my own when it was my turn to answer? My chest was hurting me like it was going to explode. Marco-san had noticed my struggles and was trying to find out what was wrong with me. My heart was beating faster and faster again, each time it was more painful. Then my head started to hurt even more. My grip on it only harden. I felt like I was ripping myself apart.

Please stop…

It was getting hard to breath.

Please stop.

Tears were about to fall.

Please stop!

Pain was my only answer.

Please stop!

My vision was blurry.

"PLEASE STOP!"

I could feel a shockwave coming out of me. It didn't affect me but I could feel its pressure a little bit. I heard a thump, did Marco-san feel down. Suddenly the pain went away as I put my attention into the man I just met. "Haoshoku Haki? No, it was similar but it wasn't Haki." I could his mutters among himself. "That wave was unconscious. And there's no way an unconscious wave can knock me out. A devil fruit? The wave is a little bit like Oyaji's…"

Marco-san stared with a shock face. "Neh, Omae, did you know what that was?!"

I was frozen in fear. That voice. I stood up and ran away quickly ignoring Marco-san's protests. I had to find Pirate-san quickly. I ran as fast I could, I couldn't see Marco-san following me. But I wasn't sure of the man's speed so I decided to keep running until I find Pirate-san. This was bad. What trouble did I get into? 'I don't know what that was but…' My hand unconsciously went to my stomach. 'It defiantly was from here.' It came from me, I just knew it. And my stomach was where I felt it from. Why did it had to ruin it? Although I don't know what it was but I didn't like it one bit. I stopped my legs and feet for a moment and put my head into thinking. 'What was that really? It came when I was in pain. And what was that Haoshoku Haki, Marco-san was talking about?'

My brain just hurts from thinking. I put myself into a knee hug position sitting on the ground. Ignoring if it got my white sundress dirty with red. I felt really lonely now. I looked around. I was lonely and alone. Tears were once again warning to fall down. I couldn't cry, there was no way that I was going to cry. I wiped away the tears on the edge of my eyes, and slapped both of my cheeks. "Get yourself together." I muttered to myself to make me feel better.

If I was going to be a pirate, I had to be at least a little brave. 'Pirate-san told me that pirates are adventurous. Maybe I should explore the place, there might be a chance that I might be able to bump into him while walking then sitting.' I thought and decided to go with it. Though I had to be careful since I don't know what could be in the island.

I stood up with a smile on my face to encourage me. I tried to remember the way that Pirate-san and I had went when we had left. I had read ways how you can find which way are North, East, South, and West. 'If I remember right, the sun was high in the sky when Pirate-san came, but it was dropping down when we left so that means that it was going to set. And if I'm facing a sunset, it will be west. And we went the opposite of it so that's mean we went East!' I looked up in the sky only to see a red sun was setting. Although the sky was different, the sun was the same. I went the opposite way of the sun and headed toward East. 'Now maybe I can meet up with Pirate-san.'

Unknown to me, Pirate-san was actually going the opposite way.

… (Sorry if the story is going a little bit too fast)

"I don't see Pirate-san anyway" I commented as I had been walking for about an hour. "Maybe I went into the wrong direction after all."

I sighed. This was bad. Now I was really separated from Pirate-san. Pirate-san could have went into the opposite direction. What should I do? I could be who knows how long away from him. This was really bad. I stared at the sun which has already set. I had to camp somewhere soon. But I really did not want to sleep out here. It is drenched with blood that I did not like at all.

I sat down a little to rest, but I wasn't really tired. My feet was all dirty due to the walking. (I don't remember if she is barefoot or not.) And so was my dress due to sitting. Though only the butt part. I should have wear my red dress. Even if it was too fancy. I didn't want Pirate-san's crew to misunderstand me like I was one of those nobles. I read about them before, and every one of them spoke badly about them. 'Wait a minute, what if Marco-san was part of Pirate-san's crew?!' I only sighed and ignore it. What has been done has been done. There was nothing I could do now. Maybe Marco-san will report to Pirate-san about this. There was a possibility. 'Besides that Ace-san that Marco-san was talking about might be Pirate-san, I can never be so sure though.'

My guard was down for a second as I was relaxing for a bit. I wanted to sleep for a bit. I don't know why, I had never acted like this before. I was never sleepy that much. Is this an after effect of that shockwave? It was a little bit hard for me to stay awake, but I could handle it. Pirate-san, please hurry and come. Before I knew it I lost conscious, and was drift off to dreamland.

…

I was still conscious just like that time with Pirate-san. But I couldn't move my body. My life wasn't in danger like last time too. Not too far away, I heard a crunching sound coming toward me. A dangerous growl could be heard. I couldn't see but it was something really dangerous. I wanted to wake up but I couldn't. I need something loud to wake me up. It was coming closer I could feel its breathing close to me. It was huge I can tell. And it probably was a wild animal. This was really bad.

I tried to open my eyes the hardest as I can. Even if it was just a little bit. But my eyelids wouldn't even budge. I tried to wiggle my toes or fingers but they didn't even flinch. My feet and hands were out of it. It was the same result as before. At this rate I was going to die before I can even ask for Pirate-san's name. Pretty weird that I was thinking of this as I was seconds away from my death. 'Wake up body!' I begged my physical form to wake up like it was my God or something. But it was no use since my body was in deep sleep. Just like a bear in hibernation. 'Wait, this was no time for a metaphor!'

I could feel and hear the wild beast's footsteps coming toward me curiously. It was seeing if I was dead or not. Though it doesn't really matter since it probably just kill me anyway! I really wanted to cry now. 'Wait a minute. Didn't I promise Pirate-san to go with him? I can't die right now. If I don't keep my promise, Pirate-san will hate me. I heard about it in books, when you don't keep your promises to your friends. They will hate you.' I tried harder to open my eyes even if it was a little bit. I can't die right now. I was forcing my body, and it hurts. But it doesn't even matter to me. Why did I had to fall asleep?

The heavy breathing of the beast was really close to me, it seems like it had been forced to run. Though its breath was disgusting, what had it been eating? It wasn't good though, whatever it had been eating wasn't enough for it. Drops of saliva fell onto my body. How disgusting. I feel like this was even more disgusting than the forest. Although I could not see it, I could feel its hunger. It was going to eat me and right now. I started to panic now. I have to wake. I have to wake up. Those words kept repeating my mind. Just when I finally opened my eyes. It was already too late. Its claw was high in the sky coming down at me like a hawk. My eyes shut tight once again waiting for impact. Liquid of red splashes on me.

* * *

**Hey guys. Okay, this chapter is shorter than the other chapters. If you don't notice than that' okay. But I had to stop it or I'll ruin the fun. I was about to write more but I was just like Nah! Maybe not. SO yeah. This is all guys. I hope you enjoyed it though. I know it was terrible but whatever.**

**To Devilgirl83: Um, the answer to your question of why she didn't ask him is in this chapter but if you didn't understand then I'll answer it for you. As you can see, there is two reasons why she didn't ask him.**

**1. Due to the lack of human contacts or communicating. She doesn't how to really greet people much.**

**2. Is because she doesn't know her own name. I know she just realize this in this chapter but her own body is unconsciously refusing to move her mouth and yeah.**

**Hope this help. :)**

**To Otaku-chan: I really thank you for your advice. I hope you can help me out in the future.**

**To Yoshisaki Asuka: I will do my best but due to my laziness and busy summer don't expect too much.**

**Thank you for reading and all for your support. I hope everybody has a good day. Thank you.**


	4. Fast Naming

**Michaela M&M's Note:**

**Story of the day: (July 14-17)**

**Absolutely no comment. It was terrible. I don't even want to talk about it. This thing was the reason why I can't even work on this story. The only story I finished was the Not in the Plan.**

**Story: **

**Hey guys. Long time no see I think. I had been writing my story, 'Not in the Plan' and it's finished. It was only two chapters so yeah. If you're interested you can read it I don't really care since it was just a distraction. Anyway I don't have much to say so I just get on with it. Thanks for your support. I apologize for grammar and English and everything else. Sorry if the story is going too fast for your liking.**

**Updated on: July 19, 2014**

* * *

**Fast Naming**

Splash! I opened my eyes slowly, my fears were still there. My vision was a little bit blurry but I could still see clearly. I stared around me, I saw fresh blood lying around close to me. A few drops were on my dress but anything else I was fine. Not eaten, not injured, and not dead. I looked what was in front of me, an injured and dead animal. "Wh-What happened?" I questioned myself shock. What had happen though was beyond my expectation.

"Are you okay, miss?" Above me, I heard a voice. A male one too. I slowly looked up slightly scared of what I'm going to see. My head lift up slowly, my eyes were locked with the man who held out his hand for me. His hairstyle was like a loaf of bread. "Sorry if I got your clothes all dirty." He smiled sheepishly.

I only shook my, my mouth opened in shock. Who is this person? He only stared at me and I stared at him back. He waved his hand in front of me like I couldn't see him. He had a kind of cool aura around him. I then saw the sword in his hand that was dipped in blood, his clothes was also drenched in blood. So much red. I couldn't take it anymore. "KYA!"

I was panicking, my mind out of control. I had no idea what was in front of me right now, my eyes were all swirly. I crouched down and put my hands on my head trying to think this through. I heard about the counting method before so I tried. "O-One little sheep, T-Two little sh-sheep…" I stuttered trying to say the words. I wasn't the only one panicking though.

"Wh-What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" I only panicked more with his loud voice. The calm and cool aura from him was gone. The more he got close to me the more I panicked and the more he panicked. He looked very confuse to my point of view as he tried to calm me down. He took little steps to me so that he won't scare me. But that only made me scoot back away from him. I had never read this types of situations from a book before. "A-Ah…what should I do?!" I turned around slowly to the source of voice, the man was somewhat frustrated. Did I do something wrong? He was now crouching down too with puppy eyes tears on his face. The atmosphere around him was gloomy. Should I go to him? I decided that I should.

I put myself into a crawling position and went to him. I made sure that I wasn't doing anything wrong. The books did tell me how to comfort a person before in many different ways. I patted him on the shoulder with a worried look. He turned around with crocodile tears. I sweated at the face but tried my best to not run away, he did save me after all…I think. "A-Are you okay?"

The tears suddenly stopped and he looked at me like he was shock. Did I do something wrong again? "Y-You're not scared of me…right?" He asked me kind of nervously. I nodded, hesitantly but still nodded. He then sighed in relief and fell down on the floor lying on it. "Thanks goodness." Went out of his mouth. I was a little bit confuse.

"Um…is there something wrong?" I asked him out of concern getting closer to him. He is a good guy…I think.

He just look at me and grin. He then sat up, and leg crossed. "You see, I was just a little heartbroken when you screamed because of me." Heartbroken? Hearts can be break?

"Excuse me but…" His grin dropped and he just stares at me, I was a little uncomfortable, "How can hearts be broken?" He just look at me like I was crazy. I just said something wrong didn't I. His face then turned into a somewhat comical serious expression. Just as he was about to speak once again, he picked up his sword right beside him and spin around behind him. I could feel the wave from the block.

I looked what was in front both of us. It was the wild beast just now. But instead of one there was much more than last time. Though these animals looked quite different than the one that attacked me. Instead of the brown fur of the earlier animal, they had black fur. "Shit! These animals traveled in herds." Swordsman-san cursed as he slashed the beast away. "Hey, you!" He shouted at me as he blocked another one, "Go and take shelter. This place is dangerous!"

These types of situations, I heard people would refuse but I didn't. I stood up and started to find shelter, ignoring the pain in my legs from reacting too fast. It would be useless for me to even stay there. What would it do for me and him if I stayed? I didn't know how to fight, and I would just be a nuisance to him when he's fighting. If I did stayed then he had to protect me and fight the animals. That would be even harder for him.

That was when I remembered, my luck wasn't always the greatest.

Just as I was about to enter the forest where I could be hidden, one of the beast stood in my way. It stood just right in front of me staring at me. I widened my eyes, my hands clutched my chest as my heart was beating faster and faster. This feeling was the same when that happened with Marco-san. My ears ignored the cries of Swordsman-san. My body froze in fear. The beast didn't do anything, but only reach out its large hand to me. Its golden eyes only watching my every movements like it's expecting me to come closer to it. My feet did not move back. My whole body had shut down. Noticing that I was not coming closer, the hand came closer and closer to me every second.

Please go away.

I'm scared.

Please don't come!

My body won't move.

Please stay away!

My heart is beating faster.

Please…don't…

Tears starting to roll down my face.

"DON'T COME HERE!"

This is just like back then. I could feel it, the shockwave coming out of me. My eyes were closed but I could hear their fallen figures. Only one was still conscious, Swordsman-san. I sniffed, my eyes were probably red from the tears. I felt it, the same feeling, the same reaction, and the same movements from Swordsman-san. They were the same as Marco-san. "O-Omae…what was that?" I looked at the man, on his face was clear that he was shock. His clothes was still the same, the blood of the earlier beast still stained on there. But there was no blood of the ones right now. For some reason I felt glad. Around him was the fallen bodies of the animals. I now felt guilty for making them passed out. Even if I don't know if it was I or not.

Swordsman-san just look at me and then didn't question me no more. I was too weak to move now. That shockwave somehow really tired me out. Was that the reason why I fell asleep earlier? Except this time I felt even more tired, why was that? Swordsman-san just came over to me with worries in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked with a gentle smile. I just nod. Too tired to speak.

He held out a hand to me. I looked at it. He looked at my clothes. "Looks like I got your clothes all dirty again." He stuck out his tongue sheepishly, I just chuckled, "I'll bring you back to the ship, that way you can get new clothes and clean this one." Offering his hand, I lift up mine. I decided to trust this man.

Just was I about to put my hand on his, the scene went on as a big blur. I sat there confused. Just a second ago I was with Swordsman-san and now I was with Pirate-san who had a super worried expression. He was sweating all over, I wonder did he ran all over the place just to look for me? "I was so worried about you! When I didn't find you anywhere, I started panicking, if it weren't for Marco I would have destroyed this whole island!" Marco? "Are you okay, though? I heard you screa-Ah! What's with all the blood all over your clothes? Did the animals here hurt yo-?" Pirate-san was cut off as a hand was put over his mouth.

The person who stopped him was Marco-san. The man sighed in defeat. "Calm down Ace." So that was what Pirate-san's name is, "First of all, the girl's all right. The blood isn't hers. The blood is probably from one of those fallen monsters around him. Second of all, you just kicked Thatch right into the tree when he was about to help the girl up. Third of all, we should get her to the ship to rest before she pass out. The girl looks dead to the world, yoi." I felt kind of happy that Pirate-san was worried about me. I could feel Marco-san's tense around me but anything else, he was fine. "I have questions for you but I'll follow my advice and ask you later, yoi." I nodded. He was suspicious about me…I think. I stared at the dead figure of Swordsman-san as Pirate-san tried to wake the man up. Only he fell asleep himself. I wonder if Pirate-san had some kind of problem with sleeping.

Marco-san sighed tiredly. "Um…" I said trying to break the silence, Marco-san turned to me with a very tired look, "I-I'm s-sorry…about…" My voice got smaller and smaller as I kept stepping away from him. He just sweatdropped at my action.

But he knew what I was about to say and walked to the others. "It's okay, yoi. You didn't mean it to happen." A small smile appeared on my face as he forgave me. Although I didn't know what that blast was but it was my fault that he got hurt from it. One thing clicked into my mind though.

"How did you find me?" I asked them with curiosity. How did they find me was surprising, though I think Pirate-san did say something about me screaming.

"Well, we heard you scream two times," I felt red for some reason, "But what attracts the most attention is the shockwave you sent out." The shockwave again. I didn't like what was inside of me at all even if it did just save me from danger. The silence was there again. Both of us didn't know what to talk about. The other two were still asleep, bubbles coming out of their nose. It was a funny sight, I giggled a little bit. Marco-san noticed but didn't say anything but smiled. You can't really tell it was one, but it was even if it is a small one.

I was glad that he wasn't that tense anymore. I watched him as he kicked the both of them who were on the floor. Hearing two yelps from was satisfaction for him. I covered my mouth from laughing out loud. They didn't notice which I was glad for. I didn't want them to be angry because I laughed at them. I tried to walk to where they were, but my legs were failing me. Was it because I used that blast again? Was that blast even mine? But that didn't matter since I fell down flat on the face.

That caught the three attentions. They just stared at me who was all weak and fragile now. For some reason, my energy was being drained. I felt like I was going to faint again just like back then. "O-Oi, what's wrong?" I heard Pirate-san's voice asked me. Answering him with my weak voice, it was barely a whisper.

"I'm sleepy." All of their eyes turned into little dots at my answer. Like they weren't expecting it. Well actually only two of them since Marco-san had already noticed.

"It is expected, despite her appearance and the doubts, her energy is probably used up by using that shockwave two times." Marco-san explained, while Pirate-san pick me up bridal style. My vision was cut half as my eyes lids were falling down. I could feel Marco-san's gaze on me and he spoke again. "Let's bring her back to the ship. The faster, the better, we don't know if there are any other possibilities of danger on this island." I could see the other two nod.

Pirate-san switched me from in his arms to his back. I had a full view of his Jolly Roger, purple tattoo. If I remember right from one of his stories, he said that this was pride. I could feel my eyes giving up, and my body all weak now. I felt terrible and the opposite of energetic. Maybe a nap won't hurt.

My long green hair that reached to the ground was heavy, and I wasn't holding tight to Pirate-san so Pirate-san's grip was tight on me. (Sorry if sound weird). I heard the footsteps of each person as they ran through the forest. Each step sounded like a beat of a song to me. If I had ever hear a song before. But the rhythm of the running only helped me to fall asleep even faster. Like a mother rocking a baby to sleep. My eyes shut tight. I could sense Pirate-san's flinch because of my head lying on his back before I fell into deep sleep. This time my mind and body were shut down.

…

My eyes opened right away and my senses were high alert as I heard a huge crash. The smell of anesthetics came through my nostrils as I breath a breathe. I had some of those drugs in the tower. I don't know why I even had those though. But I knew I didn't like the smell that much. I scrunched my nose and pinch it with my fingers so that the smell would not enter anymore. The question of where am I came to me as I recognize that I was not in the forest anymore. Which I was glad.

I looked around, the room looked like one of those hospital rooms I seen in books. Only this room was made out of wood. I then noticed that I was laying on a gatch bed, even if I never seen one before I seen them through pictures in those hospital books I had. I wasn't, however, wearing my white dress, which turned red in the forest. Instead I was wearing a white gown, in my hair was no longer the lilies pin. Just only the plain green hair that touched the ground.

I notice that I wasn't sleepy as before. My body was pretty much energized again. I guess a nap really does help. 'Though where is Pirate-san?' I wondered as I look around. It was just only me. I tried to stand up, but my feet were a little wobbly. 'How long have I been here?' Questions raced through my mind, 'And how long was I asleep?' Too busy about the questions in my head, I then tripped on the floor because of nothing. There goes that habit again. I have a bad habit of tripping due to nothing.

I walked to the door, hesitantly opening it. I opened a crack to peek what was outside. Everything was clear, no one was out there. I decided to open the door wider that was when the scene went so fast. "Oh, you're awak-!" Before, once again, I knew it, I had hit a person in the chin. I had suddenly heard the voice out of nowhere, and it was above me. So my head instantly shoot up only to meet the person's chin. His scream of pain made me jump in fear like a cat. I don't know how I did it but I jumped so high that I hit the top part of the door frame. I didn't know if I could float or fly but I was sure that I had stayed in the air for a few second before falling straight on the butt on the floor. It really hurts.

Finally knowing what I had done to the person, I came into apologizing mode immediately. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you. Are you oka-?" I stopped my ranting as I recognize who was in front of me. It was Swordsman-san who was grinning at me sheepishly.

"Not only you're awake, but you're pretty energetic this afternoon." He said which I felt red about. It was the same reaction when Marco-san had said about me screaming.

His chin was a little bruise from my 'attack', and I could feel a little bump on my head. A tear appeared on the edge of one of my eye. It was the proof of my pain. But it wasn't before long the peace had ended as someone had hit Swordsman-san on the head. Which the after effect was that he got a huge bump on his head and a scream of even greater pain. Whoever hit Swordsman-san must be really scary which I was right. Kind of.

I was an old man that was pretty round. He had a grumpy look on his face, and his black eyes was fire. A gray beard decorated his chin, and short gray hair on his head. He had a stitched scar over his right eye. But over all he had a scary aura that I did not want to mess with. "YOU IDIOT!" He screamed as he hit Swordsman-san once again, "WHEN DID I GIVE PERMISSION FOR YOU TO ENTER MY INFIRMARY?!" Another bump. He then glared at me and I was sweating hard. He then pointed at me like I was guilty.

"I NEVER SAID THAT YOU COULD STAND UP!" I waited for impact like how he did with Swordsman-san but he did nothing, "I won't hit you this time, girly since you're new here." I sighed in relief, "But!" My hope disappeared, "If you ever do something before I check up on you. You know what will happen, right?" He asked me dangerously, with his right eye glaring at me. I nodded really fast that you couldn't even see it.

The old man put me back into bed and went to the desk getting something. Swordsman-san, who was dead on ground for a while, came to me and whispered in my ear. "Dr. Hess is a scary man isn't he? But the reason why he acts like that is really he's a mother hen to us all." I giggled at that. Was this what they call stubborn love? However the whisper did not go unnoticed by Dr. Hess. He then glared dangerously at us. We then kept out mouth shut.

Sitting on a chair, he turned to us. "Girly here is ready to go. I just checked her condition a while ago. She should be able to lea-." Before the man could finish, Swordsman-san attached his arm with mine and dashed off. I didn't even had the chance to fight back.

As we were far away from the infirmary now, Swordsman-san finally let go of my arm and stopped running. "Come on, Hime. Let's go to Ace now." He said and I noticed the nickname for me. But I didn't say anything and kept silent as he lead the way.

"Um…Swordsman-san." I tried to speak as we were walking.

"Thatch." He just said and I titled my head, "My name's is Thatch. And no san is needs to be added. I noticed that you do that a lot." He grinned at me and I smiled and started again.

"Well then, Thatch."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how long have I been sleeping, or where this place is?" I asked him feeling a little bit stupid.

"You've been sleeping for 2 days." I was shock at the answer, "Ace had been non-stopping worried about you, ya know. And to answer your other question, this place is the Moby Dick, the ship of the strongest man, Whitebeard. Our father." He answered with pride with the last one. I felt guilty for worrying Pirate-san or Ace-san though.

"Then can I ask you about the crash I heard when I just woke up?" I looked at him which I got a confused expression but then his face told me that he knew what I was talking about and he laughed a little bit.

"That was Ace. You see he has a problem of narcolepsy, so he'll fall asleep basically everywhere. Apparently this time, his victim of when he fall is a pile of dishes." That was funny. I tried to hold in my laughter, putting my hand on my mouth. Thatch just laugh along with me. But my laughter time was cut off as I was pulled into a hug with a familiar warm aura.

"Pirate-san?" I guessed right as I saw the freckled face. He looked super relief.

"You're all right!" He lift me up like I gained like nothing and spun me around with him like I was a baby. "I was so worried when you didn't wake up."

A pang of guilt came to me. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Pirate-san."

"You can call me Ace. And don't add the san, it makes me feel old." He said introducing himself as he put me down minding his manners.

I smiled to cheer him up. Thatch was all forgotten until he was clearing up his voice. Ace had just notice him. "Oh, hi Thatch!" He greeted the man cheerfully unaware of the sweat on the man's head. I laughed nervously. Ace could be a little bit dense even if I was the one who was supposed to be dense.

"Hi Ace." Thatch greeted back unenthusiastically. His smile was twitching as he _cheerfully _wave back at Ace.

"So where are you guys going?" Ace asked us since we were together. Thatch decided to answer.

"Well, at first we were going to you, but seeing that now we've met you. I decided to bring Hime here to Pops." Pointing at me, I blush a little bit. Ace just 'hmm'ed.

"So your name is Hime?" He asked and I shook my head as a sign of no, "Thatch-sa-." I bite my tongue from saying san, "No, Thatch here decided to call me that as a nickname." He just look at me curiously once again.

"Then what's your name?" Somehow that hurt me in the chest, I didn't even know my own name. At least I didn't panic this time. I look down on the wooden floor. My feet touching other, and my hands intertwined with each other in the back. I muttered my answer. That only made came closer asking me to say it louder.

"I-I don't my name." I felt my cheeks getting redder and redder. Both of them had their eyebrows up. A very confused expression was on their face, "I don't know if I have a name." I confessed which the truth was. There was a chance that I have no name or I just have amnesia.

"Oh, I see." Ace just said that and then hold my hand and grinned, "Let's go to Pops now, Midori." Midori?! Thatch followed us just behind as we ran through the deck. It was crowded with many different types of people. I could feel their attention on us.

"Midori?" I repeated the word not understanding anything.

"Yep! From now on your name shall be Midori!" Ace just smiled and stopped in front of a very huge chair. Sitting on it was a huge, muscular, old man drinking from a bottle. But none of that was my concern for now as I only thought of one thing. 'How did he name me so fast!?' That was a fast naming.

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished the chapter. I know I haven't update for a little while. I was busy if you didn't know. (Busy trapped in hell) I meant this to be updated two days ago but my laziness got over me so sorry! - I hope you enjoy that chapter. And I know finally they had introduced each other. Took me long enough but yeah. Anyway…**

**Fav.**

**Follow**

**Review**

**Thanks for all your support.**

**Ace Portgas D: Thanks for the review. And it's kind of based like although the prince charming part never crossed my mind.**

**Otaku-chan: Thank you again for another review. I'm starting to like you very much! :) You reviews encourage me to write these chapters faster. And when you reviewed on July 17. That was when I started writing this chapter.**


	5. Nightmare

**Michaela M&M's Note:**

**Story of the Day:**

**Okay, pretend that you going to the mall with your cousins: A 16 year old girl, a 14 year old guy, and a 10 year old boy with your aunt. Along the way to the mall, there was this car that attracts your 14 YO cousin. He had kept glancing at it. You think the girl in that car was his girlfriend (Nickname Joke for Cousin), so you decided to look at this girl better. Your other cousins were curious too. She took notice at you and then look angry and pulled the middle finger. (Don't worry, me and my three cousins are used to bad words. Mainly because of the 16 YO)**

**IT was really funny, so all of us laughed while my aunt was just concentrating on driving.**

**Story: (Somewhat really important!)**

**Hey guys! I know the last chapter took a while so I apologize for that. I actually wanted to update that as fast as possible but I couldn't due to my laziness and my busy schedule. So sorry about that. And I'm sorry about this chapter's update as well but this is not what I'm going to talk about.**

**If you read my special notes in my profile, then you should know about the series I'm about to do. But apparently my plan was ruined when I lost (Super) interests in an anime series, Naruto. This anime was needed for this series. But due to its over exaggerating-ness (Sorry if I'm insulting this to Naruto fans) I lost super interests. I had been working so hard on this series too so yeah. This story was actually kind of like a side story for the series so yeah.**

**This series you see is a combination of Naruto and One Piece, not a cross over but my characters of these stories have a connection with each other. I give up on Naruto but I still love One Piece, it's still my favorite of all. So I might take the characters I have and put them into One Piece or other anime series. I'm not sure about the future stories but I might do that so who knows. SO basically all those months of not updating any stories were useless. So yeah. Sad little me.**

**That's all I wanted to say. Thank you for your support. I apologize for grammars and English and everything else. Please enjoy the story.**

**Updated on: July 20, 2014**

**P.S. This is a reedited of chapter 5: Nightmare. For those who have read the original, this is the reedited. Nothing was changed except the ending. Since I was in a rush yesterday I made the ending really stupid.**

* * *

**Nightmare**

"Neh…Why can't I go outside?" I was in the tower again. I stood there unable to walk nor talk. I wasn't able to feel anything, my body just pass through furniture like I was a ghost. I just stood there in the middle of the room watching a young girl. A young girl who looked exactly like me. The same long hair, the same eyes, the same clothes, the same body, the same voice, everything of her was exactly like mine. But unlike me, she had nothing in her eyes. Who is this girl? Is she me? The questions in my head was left unanswered as I decided to quietly watch this scene I am in. She was staring out the window with her emotionless eyes. The same eyes that I used to have. Nobody answered her question. Was there even anybody for her to ask? It didn't stop her as she asked once again. "Neh, why can't I go outside?"

Was there someone outside there for her to talk to? I saw nothing outside the skylight only the blue sky of the day. The chirping of the birds was her only answer. I wanted to climb up to see what was up there but my feet wouldn't move, it was like I wasn't allowed to move in here. I stood there in the middle of the room, where that old rope with a loop is, watching the scene in front of me like watching a movie. I felt a bad feeling crawling up behind my back as the girl stood up. The book she was reading dropped right on the ground, this was something I would never do. That kind of remind me where is that book that I gave to Ace?

The aura around her wasn't no longer calm. I could feel the fear she had. The expression on her face was ghostly pale like she was hesitating to do something. Her skin color that was pale only went to one hundred percent paler than before like she lost all her blood. I didn't like it how she was coming to where I was. I wanted to move my feet but I couldn't. She reached out her thin hands that was all bones to me. Her emotionless green eyes were staring wide at me, I could see the sweat on her face.

One step…

She was getting closer and closer.

Two steps…

Her hand was a few inches away from me.

Three steps…

Her hand went through my neck.

"_MIDORI!_"

…

My eyes were wide opened and I felt the pain from my wrists as something was gripping it tightly. I could feel the sweats forming from my body as I was thrashing around in my bed. The white blanket that once covered me from last night was now on the floor in a big pile. The bed cover was all wrinkles like an elder, I never remember my old bed being like this when I wake up. I was breathing heavily like I had a heart attack or something. I could hear and feel my heart beat on my chest. "Calm down, Midori!" A familiar voice came echoing in my ears and my body stopped moving instantly. My breathing calmed down and my heartbeat was getting back to normal rate.

My mind wasn't ready for such fast calming, so I still was shock. Each second of it seemed so real, I wanted to scream real bad, but I bit my tongue from doing so. Seeing that I calmed down, whoever was holding me let my wrists go and the pain was gone. My whole body was shaking in fear, and I felt water in my eyes. My hands slowly went to my head grasping it lightly, my legs unconsciously came nearer to my chest. I wanted to curl up in a corner, I hugged myself tightly like a ball. Whoever was watching me, I heard the worries in his voice. I looked up only to see Ace.

His expression was terrible, he was shock and terrified when he made eye contacts with me. I saw some other people behind him, I recognize only some of them as I didn't know the names of everyone yet not did I have met everyone yet, only the Commanders and White-san (Whitebeard). All of them had a worried look on their face. My eyes soften as I knew I was safe and whatever that was, was just a dream. It didn't stop the water from my eyes falling down my cheeks though. Were these tears? I felt like this was not my first time crying. "Midori?" My name barely could come out of Ace's mouth as he didn't know what to do. I heard him gulped as he tried to speak again. "Are you okay?"

I wasn't okay. I knew that myself the best. I was still in trauma myself. The horrified expression that I saw myself made. The feelings behind the green eyes she had. I shook my head from thinking anymore. I let all my tears out and cried. I felt like a child waking up from a nightmare. Everyone was shock from my action since I never really did express a lot of emotions on the ship, but they expected it after seeing me like that. I wanted to get the images out of my head but I couldn't since it kept repeating itself in my mind. "M-Midori…Can you hear me?" I could hear the fear from his voice. Scared that he was going to frighten me. For a moment I thought I was going to scream myself. But I just swallowed that scream to the stomach. I had to get control of myself right now.

I nodded somewhat trembling. Some gave a sigh of relief, but some was still suspicious if I was in control of myself or not. I slowly lift up my head to look at everyone. I was no longer crying but fear was still in my eyes. My skin wasn't pale as before when I woke up but I was still trembling from the nightmare. My hands weren't gripping myself tightly and was relaxing for a bit, but that didn't let my guard down. "Can you talk?" Ace asked me with a gentle smile. As I was about to nod I decided not to and spoke instead.

"I-I can…"

I stuttered my words but anything else was fine. Ace had a face of relief as soon as I spoke, so did the others. Were they really that worried about me? 'Even though I only knew them for a few days…' Only a few days had passed since I had woken up from my 2 day sleep. And only a few days had passed since I became their acquaintances. At first some were wary of me because of that shockwave I had in myself, but after a while they soon warmed up to me. I had a weird feeling in my body. 'Only a few days since they have met me and…' I looked up to them with guilt, 'they were this worried about me.' Outside the room where I was sleeping were a lot more people. All of them couldn't fit inside the room but I could see a glimpse of their worried faces. And most of them were strangers'. "We were so worried about you. You just started thrashing around in your bed. And then we heard you scream, we tried to wake you up but we couldn't since you…"Ace's words went unheard as I was slipped into my mind.

I caused so much trouble for them just because of a nightmare. What was that really? Why did I dream of myself like that? I had pretty much calm down from the trauma of the nightmare, but my mind wasn't quite still ready to go. My eyes were much gloomier comparing them to yesterdays. Ace had notice my quietness, and decided not to talk anymore. He knew when I needed privacy or not. Everyone had noticed and started walking out to the door. As much as I wanted comfort I wanted to be alone. Besides I didn't want to trouble them just because of a dream. Glancing at me one more time, Ace closed the door and the room was dark again. The only thing that gave light in here was a small window.

I stared at my surroundings, my blanket was on the floor in a pile with my pillow. The bed cover was all wrinkly because of my movements. It was kind of wet since I was sweating. My long hair was probably all tangled now so I decided to bush my hair. It was hard since it was so long but I held my complaints. Thanks to the nurse's offering of clothes, I had a somewhat closet full of them. But most of the bras wasn't my size since my breast wasn't so big which I was glad for. I really didn't want two heavy, big lumps on my chest at all really. For a moment, all my fears were gone.

I changed out of my sweaty gown into one of the dresses the nurses gave me. It was a striped green-white sundress that reached to my knees. I putted on my lilies clip and I was finished. The others had begged me to wear shoes but I refused since I wasn't really used to them. I put my hair in a braid hoping that it wouldn't get in my feet way when I am walking. I tripped a lot of times thanks to the hair. Maybe I should ask one of the nurse to cut my hair? It seemed like a good idea after I face everyone.

…

"Are you okay?" Ace asked me the tenth time today. I gave a comfort smile and nodded. I never was really the type to speak a lot. All of them had been surprised to see me walked out of the room. They had expected me to stay in there for the whole day since the nightmare I had was really terrible. All of them had asked me the same question: are you ok? I just gave all of them the same answer: A smile and a nod. They knew that I don't talk a lot.

None of them asked me what the nightmare was about so I was glad for that. I didn't mind their worries since I kind of felt happy because of that. I never really did have someone to worry about me. I silently smiled at the thought. Ace had been following me like a loyal puppy just like Stefan. I had only met the dog once and it was following me like I was its mother duck. I didn't mind, I needed the company. Everybody on the ship had heard about my nightmare, none dared to comment a thing about it. White-san was quite worried about me, and said that I can talk about it to him. I really do trust him but I wasn't really ready to tell anyone about it yet.

As I walked around the whole ship, nobody actually talked about it. It was good that no one did, I didn't want to hear about it. They said hello to me like nothing ever happened. The only thing that was related to it was the 'are you ok?' I didn't mind that. It was normal reaction for other people, though it surprised me that even people I didn't knew had asked me that. I haven't been introduced to everyone yet.

Seeing that he had asked enough time about my condition, Ace then started talking about his little brother. Now that was a new subject. Apparently to the other people here on the ship, their ears had bled because of Ace's ranting about his little brother, Luffy. Whatever did that mean? I was really curious about Ace's little brother though, he seemed like a really fun person. A reckless person who only thinks about food and becoming a Pirate King. But for some reason I never get tired of Ace talking about him. A smile that was brighter than the sun, a person who cared about his comrades, Ace even said something that he had never told his crewmates before.

Being alone is worse than pain. I felt weird when I heard that. There was only one more year until this Luffy was going to be a pirate. I felt like this was going to be one long year before this Luffy starts piracy. What was really weird about this Luffy was that he was made out of rubber. Devil Fruits apparently. I had only heard of them in books, those things seemed really interesting. Ace ate the Mera Mera no mi. So he was a fireman although I though firemen take out fire not create fire.

Ace said "_Just ignore the small details._" So I ignored it. But I think I damaged his pride, ego or something. I just hope it's not that badly damaged. "Did you hear Midori?" Ace asked me with a really excited look on his face. I shook my head slowly. "We're going to be docking at an island soon, apparently we've spotted the one that the Log Pose was pointing at.

Thanks to the knowledge of books I knew most of the things Ace was talking about. But everything was still new to me so I was easily amazed at everything I saw. I was just like an innocent kid, Ace commented. "Really?" I said a little surprised. This was going to be my first island adventure.

Now I was excited. The whole thing about the island had cleared up my mind about the nightmare. I was now smiling widely like a little kid. Ace just laughed at it, not in a bad way though.

…

The island was raining hard. Ace said that this was compared normal to the other islands that they had went to. But for some reason the rain looked like it hurts. And I was right it did hurt because it was acid rain. All the building on the island were in complete ruined Marco-san had said after he flew around the place. He was a phoenix so he was okay. Ace was okay too since he was fire. The others were not so sure, those who had Haki could easily walked right on the island since they had protection.

I didn't have that Haki thing so I was disappointed. I could only watch Ace and the others walked into the island and then got out of our sights. White-san would have went but he decided to stay sitting because the nurses told him too. I really don't like this island though, it wasn't because I was disappointed because I couldn't go exploring but there was something about it gave me a bad feeling. Just like that nightmare.

I put my arms around me like I was trying to protect myself. I stared at the island like there something familiar about it. It was kind of like the island I was at but only there was no rain, no blood, and no skeletons. Though the buildings here were in ruined like it had been eaten away. Unlike at the other island, the buildings were destroyed and weapons stick out of them like it was normal. I didn't like this one bit. I rested my elbows on the railing and my head resting on both hands. It was going to take a while until everyone come back.

I sighed, everybody else on the ship were busy doing their own jobs. Everything was the same as always although I could feel the worries in the air. They knew that the Commanders could handle themselves but they couldn't help but worry. This crew was very concern for other people's safety. Especially to me who they had only know for a few days. They act like it's nothing. I wondered if they have no sense of danger even though I know myself best that I was weak as a fly.

The sounds of footsteps against the splash of the rain was heard down on the ground. I looked down only to see a hooded person. Was it one of the Commanders? Some of the others also saw the person and thought it was one of the Commanders. "Commander, did you finish surveying the island?" One of them asked.

I guessed it was one of the Commander. Some of them did go out with a hood though I never really remembered an olive one. Must be my imagination. White-san was just relaxing in his throne seat, but as soon as he heard the guy who shouted the question he turned his head to look down at the island. His eyes narrowed as he saw the person. I turned to White-san in confusion. Wasn't he happy to see one of his family back from surveying?

Before I set my eyes on the hooded 'commander', I felt an arm around my neck and something sharp behind my back. "Don't move." Those words were whispered right into my ears. Everybody on the deck was now on alert.

I stared back at the person behind me, it was a man. But that didn't matter as his furious eyes pierced at mine. He was angry, I know that. His hold gotten even rougher that for a moment I couldn't breathe. The sharp thing behind my back came to my neck, it was revealed as a knife. A really sharp one that could kill me if he goes any deeper against my neck. No just a single touch and I felt a drop of blood fell. White-san, who had been sitting in his sit, sat up. His eyes were filled with anger. Seeing that White-san had moved, the man behind me made further attempt to go deeper in my neck. I could feel the pain of it. My heart rate was faster than ever. The feeling of death came to my body. It was the same feeling I had when I had that shockwave. The more I wanted to stay away from the man, the stronger that feeling got.

I couldn't move my body as it froze. I wanted to stay away from this man as fast as possible. I don't want to the blood again. I refused to see it. I tried struggling but it didn't work since his grip was even stronger. He refused to let me go. Everyone got their weapons out ready to attack at any time but couldn't due to him holding a knife against me.

_Please don't come nearer to me_. I wanted to cry more than anything.

Ba-dump.

_Stay away._ I wanted to run more than anything.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

_It hurts. _I don't want to see it more than anything.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

_No more! _I don't want to die.

_"-is the shield."_ My mind went into darkness. My body was too weak to argue with the darkness that was coming.

* * *

**Okay. This week and the next week and the week after that is going to be crazy since all of my family friends and relatives are going to come here for a visit. I don't know if I have enough time to write this story but yeah. I'm sorry if I'm late for an update later on.**

**To fantasyblast: I thank you for the review. And here is your moar. I'm sorry if I'm going a little bit too fast on the ending but I was in a rush and yeah. Sorry if I disappointed you in this chapter. I actually wrote the whole chapter today.**

**To Otaku-chan: Thank you for the review. And the name Midori I actually just thought of it in the last chapter. Cause when I was writing the chapter, I actually didn't think of a name for her before. I wanted to do a name that was meaningful but I was just like Ace doesn't seem to be the type to do that really. Like naming someone with a special meaning. I almost decided to name her Miu. But I'm just like Nah. Then I decided to call her Midori due to her hair and eye color. The title Fast Naming really does fit the chapter.**

**Please Fav.**

**Follow.**

**And Review.**

**Thanks for all your support.**


	6. This is not a chapter!

**-*-THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I REPEAT: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER-*-**

Hello everybody, it has been a long time since I update on my story and the reason for this is…School is coming! That's mean I have to get ready for it! Well actually here's a list why I can't update:

School is coming. Busy preparing.

My family and friends came over on Summer Vacation and finally left. Which left me dead tired.

After they left, I lost my motivation for writing.

When try writing, I didn't know how to write the Like the plot of the story escaped my mind.

This week I'm going camping with my family. Which sucks.

I became more interested in writing other stories then writing this one at the moment.

And then the other stories are starting to bore me.

So basically my body doesn't want to start typing on the story because I'm not motivated. This is what happens if I don't continuously keep writing on a daily basis. Thank you so much family friends and relatives for coming over this summer, because of you I lost my motivation.

And this is how it is. So I apologize. I will try to get my spirit back but probably it's not going to come back any soon. I'm not discontinuing this story so don't worry. I still love this story but my fire is not really well lit. And if you see other stories published by me, don't worry they are probably 100% are just stories to keep me motivated. Please don't hate me. And good bye.


End file.
